Evermore
by littlebird14
Summary: Inspired by "Evermore" on the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack. Klaus reflects on his time with Caroline. One-Shot. Rated T just to be safe. *Klaroline*


I have the BEST fans EVER! This story won the Best Dark/Angst Drabble for the Klaroline Awards 2017. I can't tell you how blessed I am to have been nominated when there are so many fantastic writers out there! Thank you all for reading and voting! Lots of love!

~TVD/TO~

Hey everyone! I have really been enthused with all the one-shots I've been reading lately – we have quite a lot of talented writers out there. This is only my second one-shot I've done but it's inspired by the live action Beauty and the Beast that came out last week and the song Beast (Dan Stevens) sings after letting Belle go back help to her father - _Evermore_.

Also, I just want to give a shout out to everyone who has written feedback on my other stories, I LOVE reading them and appreciate your kind words :)

-Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Vampire Diaries/The Originals – all characters, background stories and locations belong to the writers on TVD/TO-

 **~TVD/TO~TVD/TO~TVD/TO~TVD/TO~TVD/TO~**

 _I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late_

I have never been scolded or berated before meeting her. Had it been literally anyone else, I would have torn out their heart and watched happily as their corpse falls to the ground. But her passion, fierce loyalty to her friends and overall kindness made it practically impossible for me to not fall in love with her.

Now that I've heard her confession, I regret promising her that I would leave and never return. Then that kiss! She kissed me like her life depended on it. Her lips had tasted like strawberries.

 _I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear_

Pressing her naked frame into the tree while I pounded into her, I don't dare take my eyes off her. I plan on drinking in everything about her – until the day she comes looking for me, my memories will be all I have of her. I watched her as she slowly dressed, eyeing me while smiling. She had no idea how much it was killing me not to ask for her to reconsider our agreement. This was even more painful than when Silas got in my head making me believe he had staked me with the white oak stake.

 _Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
_

I watched her walk back to the Salvatore's house and with the realization that I may never see her again, it made my heart ache. I might as well have reached into my chest and handed her my heart to hold on to – it belonged to her after all.

 _Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore_

On the way back to New Orleans, I found myself recalling the night's events as if it was on repeat in my brain and couldn't help but smile. Part of me looked forward to her showing up on my doorstep someday. Until then, I will keep her in my heart and in my mind. Perhaps her goodness and her light will shine through in my future decisions to prove I'm worthy to make her happy.

 _I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight_

Two years have passed and I still think of her every day. At least once a week, I seclude myself in my studio, drawing her face, fingers, body … just any part of her being. Then afterwards, I walk over to Rousseau's to have a drink with Camille. The only reason I even bother with her is because she reminds me of Caroline.

The last I heard from my blonde, young vampire was just last year when Stefan Salvatore came to visit NOLA. He had left his phone in the bar and she called him. We had a nice, short conversation on the phone where I congratulated her on becoming a mother and gave condolences that her own wouldn't be able to watch them grow up. I could barely contain my smile when I heard her say my name in a whispered tone.

 _Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
_

While being trapped in Marcel's dungeon, I was visited by the boy vampire that was friends with the witch Davina Claire. He brought my daily dose of blood … but that wasn't all. Attached to the bottle was a short note in Caroline's handwriting. It said,

"Klaus,

My girls and I came for you but you're not here.

When you come back, please call me.

-Caroline"

My heart contracted thinking how she needed me and I wasn't in the position to help. Thinking of her in my confinement made the time pass quickly. When I found out about my entire family dying, she was the light that seeped into my thoughts and I made the decision about stepping up to help them. I know my sacrifice was because of her influence.

 _Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore_

My family broke me out of my imprisonment and after watching my daughter sleep for a while, the first thing on my agenda was to call the phone number on the note that I had in my pocket for years now. I received the voicemail that said, "Hi, you've received Caroline Forbes. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back – Except for Damon, call Bonnie instead." At the end of the message, I hear her beautiful laughter before the beep of recording.

"Hello love. I received your note and want to apologize for not being able to see you when you were last in New Orleans. I hope you and your little ones are alright. Call me when you get this, just so I know you're safe and sound."

It was not even twenty minutes later when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer without even looking at the screen.

"Klaus," she breaths.

"Ah, hello Caroline." Her voice was still enchanting.

"I just wanted to let you know I got your message and that I'm okay. All three of us are."

"That's wonderful."

There was an awkward silence until she asked, "Are you okay, Klaus?"

"Why do you ask love?"

"Um, just that vampire I ran into – Josh – said that you were trapped. I wasn't entirely sold on the story about someone who would be able to chain you down. I couldn't just leave my girls to come help you. Although, I tried calling Elijah and Rebekah but couldn't contact them either."

I smiled, "It's quite okay Caroline. It was actually my choice to be held captive. Made them believe they had the upper hand. My siblings were also indisposed. We are all alright though, no need to fret any further."

"I wasn't worried," she joked before saying, "Oh, my girls are calling for me. I have to go."

"I understand. Goodbye Caroline. Maybe I'll see you sometime soon?"

"I'm sure we will. I mean, we are immortal Klaus," she joked with me.

"'However long it takes'," I reminded her.

"'However long it takes'," she repeated with a smile that I could hear through the phone.

Hanging up the phone, I felt the promise of "someday" and spent the night thinking of what would have happened if I had not promised her that I would leave Mystic Falls. But I did, so instead, I tried thinking of what our reunion would be like.

 _I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore_


End file.
